Blake's Backstory
by Trumpetplayer101
Summary: This is what Blake's life was life before Mr. Davenport and Adam Bree and Chase. But eventually there will be with Adam Bree and Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Blake is 3 years old turning 4 in one week. Stay away from 1st** **paragraph if you don't like beatings. Actually not that bad.**

* * *

"You idiot! Your so dumb and nothing like your brothers!" Douglas shouted at Blake, who was already bleeding from when Douglas cut him earlier. Douglas smacked him. Blake tumbled over and crawled away. Douglas hit him with a wooden stick. He had already had a bump on the back of his head. His older brothers just laughed.

After sitting in the corner for 5 hours it was midnight. Blake found the door and left. He walked for an hour and a half, and he came upon a gas station. He found a box. He grabbed his light green blanket from a small backpack he had on. He curled up in the flimsy box next to the dumpster. He fell asleep knowing that no one could hurt him anymore. In the morning the cool air took his breath away. Only temporarily. He got out of his new home and looked for a stool. After an hour of tugging, pushing, and pulling, he dragged over a wooden block. He looked down at the dumpster and found a half empty spray cheese can. He took the can and hopped down. He neatly set the can in his box with his blanket. He hopped back up on the stool and found a bag of cotton balls. _This dumpster has the good thingies in it_. Blake thought. He set the cotton balls at the head of his blanket. His new little home was turning out well. His box was 5 feet by 4 feet. He decided to sit in his box and look through his back pack. He found 2 stuffed animals and played with them for 2 hours. By now it was 2:00 pm. He squirted some cheeses onto his finger and ate it. It was more then Douglas gave him in a day. Blake started to feel tired. He laid down and took a nap. He slept through the rest of the day and night. When he got up in the morning at 10:00, he looked back in the dumpster. Blake found an old pillow case. He slipped the cotton balls in the case and set the pillow in its spot. He looked back in the dumpster and found crumbs in an old cracker bag. He got down from the stool and set the bag down. _Why not look for more thingies?_ Blake thought silently. He found a mirror and looked at his reflection. HE had soft blondish brown hair and a few gold spots. He had full hassle eyes. He had an adorable smile even though his situation was not the best. He had a dirty shirt and too small jeans. Most of his ankles were showing. He searched though the dirty dumpster and found another dirty shirt. He put it on over his own and it fit. He took it off and set it down in his box which got more like a home every second. Blake felt happy and sat down next to his 2 stuffed dogs. Maybe his life wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **How was that? Descriptive enough? Let me know in the comments. Have you read my story fear? You might want to. And if you did do you want a sequel?**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later.  
Blake is 4. **

* * *

Blake sat in his little box. He really liked it. He put his stuffed animals in his backpack. He squirted out more cheese on his finger and ate it quickly. Still afraid of his siblings taking them. When it got dark, Blake wen tot bed. HE woke up when he heard a car pull up. 1 adult and 3 kids got out of the car. Blake stuffed his pillow and Blanket into his backpack. The adult who looked like Douglas went inside the gas station. The 3 kids walked over to Blake. Blake pulled his knees to his chest an started to shake.

"Hi there!" The strange girl shouted.

"Whats wrong with him?" The tallest buy asked the girl and the smaller boy.

'I think he is scared." Said the weird one with the spiky hair.

"Lets tell Mr. Davenport we have a new pet!" The tallest one shouted. Pet was what Douglas called Blake. Blake shot lightning at them. The girl super sped them all out of the way. Blake got up and put his back pack on. He shot lasers out of his hands instead of lightning. He held the lasers in ball form in his hands when a middle aged man, who looked like Douglas came back with candy.

'Douglas." Davenport shouted as he saw Blake with the lasers in his hand. The lasers faded.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Blake shook his head no in response.

"I wont hurt you like Douglas, right kids."

"Yeah he wont hurt us! But who is Douglas?" The tallest boy asked.

"That's a story for another time." Blake agreed.

'I,ll go but I don't want to sit next to anyone."

"Deal." On the way to the mansion, Adam Bree and Chase sat crammed into 1 and a half seats. They had all tried to talk to Blake but he would not answer. They only found out his name. The ride was about half an hour. Adam led the way to the lab. Mr. Davenport told Adam, Bree, and Chase to try to talk to Blake. they tried to get him to participate in a bionic show and tell but he just sat away from everyone. While carefully watching them. Mr. Davenport came back in and said

"Okay Blake, go get in your capsule." Blake did as he was told and he stepped in. Mr. Davenport looked at his bionics. Lightning that can be generated in the hands to throw or at the feet to fly. Lasers hand generated to throw. And last but not least, Geo-leaping. Mr. Davenport had been trying to crack that one and after 8 years of trying no luck. He looked at his DNA. It was a perfect match to Adam, Bree and Chase except the parts that make his personality, and the way he looks.

"Guys, say hello to your long lost brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Davenport had just told Adam, Bree and Chase that Blake is their new long lost brother. Chase decided to show him around. He showed him the elevator, Upstairs, the kitchen, TV, everything. When they were done Blake went downstairs and went to his new capsule to sleep. When he woke up Adam and Bree tried to play with him. They played with large building blocks.

"Hey Blake are you happy to be here?" Adam asked innocently.

"Yes." Blake actually spoke which surprised Adam and Bree. Bree told Davenport and he said he was too busy to come downstairs. Blake built the colorful blocks higher and higher. Blake was happy and had good siblings that wouldn't beat him. Would he tell them about his past? Yes, but later. For now they all needed to enjoy life as it is.


End file.
